


A Homestuckian's Cliffs and Hills

by spatial_inaugural



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spatial_inaugural/pseuds/spatial_inaugural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry, I just felt like making random poetry about the rise, fall and rise and fall of the Homestuck fandom. 8'I</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Homestuckian's Cliffs and Hills

Our venture returns with a welcome from villainy,  
Curtains open with artistic displeasure and miscellany of gold,  
When doth our journey end at something brilliantly told?  
Asking would be the risk of the toil of many

Whether five, a few or fair fine years,  
Our time was great and grand,  
Our fandom is strong and shall ever be so powerful as we make ourself a band,  
Of peculiarity, lessons learnt and the readers of tales if it be in our own reading or own ears

**Author's Note:**

> May we stay strong and may our fandom be remembered for a-many days.


End file.
